


Death or life

by lanorelany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya and gendry love, Bittersweet, Happy Ending?, I hate taging, Lost - Freeform, Love, Multi, Other, badass arya stark, daenerys is queen bc i wanted to but she's only mentioned, fuck D&D, gendry is with the baratheon's angry at some point, i don't know what to tag i hate this, it's sad but hey has happy moments too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanorelany/pseuds/lanorelany
Summary: arya wants to end Cersei's life since her father's death, cut the throat of the lannister bitch and see life be erase from her green eyes, when she was alone,this was the only thing keeping her move on, now she has her family back, winterfell even Gendry, when king's landing fall with the fury of the dragon queen she is lost between avenging her fallen family or keep living





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, well is so many things about gendrya's ends who make me be angry, so I writte my bitter sweet ending, I hope you enjoy 
> 
> (Also,if have so many error on my English I'm very sorry)

Chapter one

 

The world fell around them, as they entered the red fortress, arya felt her fury roar as she came close to the throne room, the hunting dog went a few steps ahead of her, they hadn't exchanged a word until then, when the dog stopped and turned. 

-Go home girl, the fire will take care of her, or one Dothraki or maybe that dragon will eat her, no matter she's dead and you too if you don't get out of here.  
arya stared at him, her rage making his little body tremble 

\- i going to kill her -she say, and continued walking towards entering the throne room, the dog pulled her by the arm using his strength to make her stop

-do think you want revenge for a long time? - He barked next to your face-I want this all my life, is everything I care about- arya got rid of her grip and turned again towards the door- look at me! Look at me! - he scream. He holds her almost gently,by the back of the neck, forcing her to look into his eyes - you want to be like me?-he says. his eyes letting all your pain and anguish shine through - if you come with me you will die here.  
arya looked deep into her eyes, her anger giving way to a sadness she not known for a long time. 

-I'm going to kill her - she repeated, that woman had to die by her own hands, it's a promise she made to herself as she listened to the crowd around her screaming for her father's head,all those years ago - it's all I have left 

The hound turned to her again this time with a deep sadness - this is bullshit you have to fight for your brothers, for the little bird - he approached arya again - for this new life little Wolf- he gave her a meaningful look, and walked away towards his death.

-Sandor - she calls waiting for him to turn - thank you,she turns and run off the red keep

Civilians were running around trying to find shelter, Arya was being carried by the crowd, she was almost trampled to death when fell to the ground, "I'm not going to die here," she thought, and stood up, continuing to run, what she thought was away from the fire .Screams were heard, along with all the smoke that almost choked her, she could see the motto of the dragon queen's house, fire and blood, she run again to down alleys, following the people running through their lives, it was when drogon roaring in fury to the sky making his way to the avenue where she was. For seconds of horror arya just watched the giant in the sky

he roaring again waking her up

she ran,the ground under her feet falling dow with the force of fire, thrown meters away, she threw herself behind a wall already partially destroyed, then drogon fired fire and death through his mouth into the city, arya felt the blood blinding her come from the huge wound on her head caused when wall collapsing on her than she felt nothing else....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pov seen by Jon and one meister

The meister was waiting,the silence reigned among the few men who stood guard waiting for a raven with news, their hands trembled in anticipation, the dragon queen would really take over King's landing? Would Cersei be killed? Would the city surrender? 

" for the seven, they need surrender" think, he remembers very well the stories of the aegon the conqueror, as he burned harenral until there remained only debris, Orders were shouted outside his tent, attracting his mind back to the present, he step up and walked to seeing a great turmoil on the edge of the camp.

-It's the king of the north - a knight shouted as he ran ahead trying to see for himself - Call the meistre!! Someone has been wounded - making their way through the dragon queen's men. He can see a lonely men rider precariously on a white horse, with what looked like a large package against his chest, no, it's a person.

\---

 

Jon didn't believe when daenerys made rain fire on the city, destroying all along the way, somehow he thought he was trapped in a terrible nightmare,when he see the woman his love,burn innocents, women and children through the streets of King's landing 

The air soon became heavy with the smoke in the air, the smell of burnt flesh bringing the bile into his mouth, there were screams, screams of agony, cries for help while the dragon was still flying over the city destroying everything.

"Move" your brain ordered "do something!" 

he couldn't, still nailed to the ground, in shock with the devastation around him. 

-Jon!! - a familiar voice called him, making him turn towards sound. It was sor Davos coming at him, with blood flowing out of his forehead - Jon we have to get out of the city- shouted at the jon's face , shaking Jon by the shoulders - do you hear me, son? We gotta get out this damn city

Davos began to shout out more orders to the northern men around him as he dragged Jon back to the city entrance, his grip was firm around his arm, Jon could feel the man's despair, the raw fear engraved on his face, the way his eyes search around,while he screaming for the men to retreat.

Jon let himself be dragged, when they reached what used to be the entrance of king's landing, so Davos free his arm, he was coming back to himself, fighting against the will of closing his eyes and staying there, until everything disappear around him,the fire, the blood the screams  
Davos was now walking right in front of him talking to a northern soldier who was carrying a wrapped person against his chest, his heart missed a beat when he recognized that brown hair. 

-arya... - no no no no no, he ran into the northern man who had the little form of arya in his arms - she is... ? - he could not finish the question, with his trembling hands removed the fine hair from her face, which was covered in blood, arya's blood

\- no my lord, but it will be if we don't find a meistre soon... 

His words brought him back, "she can't die" thought and took arya carefully in his arms. 

-Bring me a horse! - he ordered for a moment forgetting where he was, fear threatened to consume him while the blood of arya crossed the mantle that wrapped her and wet the hands of jon "she will die in my hands" in deseperated he starting to run with arya in his arms, the northern man lfollowed him leaving Davos behind. a few meters outside the city, jon stopped and the man looked at him strangely, almost in pain 

\- i saw this girl kill those things with a piece of wood in winterfell a few months ago - the guy says jon fell to his knees 

\- Don't let her die, please don't let my little sister die, please!! 

It was then that he heard, horseshoes against the ground a sound that he would recognize anywhere, turning around can see Davos riding on a white horse stained with blood coming towards him, disassembling when he reached jon. 

-take her son, has a meistre where set up the camp not so far - he hold arya while jon climbed on the horse and then give her to Jon again

Jon snuggled her to his chest, when he saw all that blood was flowing from her scalp,just above the nape of her neck a deep wound covered with dirty and blood. He pushed away the bile that climbed his throat with the image of arya's head almost broken in the middle by the huge wound and command the horse towards the camp.

\----

 

The person wrapped against the chest of the King of North Jon, ended up being a small girl on the verge of death, which he took inside his tent with carefully, screaming to help her. 

-She's losing a lot of blood- the man's eyes were darting between him and the girl, lying on the ground losing blood 

The meister sat next to the girl, whose face was pale and examined her head doing everything on his power to clean and close the terrible wound, washing the head and hair of the little figure who struggled to stay alive, he noticed that blood kept running from her legs soaking her pants. 

\- she must be wounded in the leg - he said looking for the man who now knew it was her brother, jon, who watch the meister working,sitting hold the girl's hand - I need to examine her legs - trying to make him understand that he need to take off the girl's pants, the man seem to understand 

\- just help her- he said. 

The meistre then cut the girl's pants exposing her pale legs covered in blood, he search for apparent wounds, did not find, wet a cloth and clean the blood, nothing, her legs had only small cuts and bruises, confused he saw a small fillet of blood coming of between the girl's legs, he lifted her's blouse a little, seeing an almost imperceptible protuberance in her stomach, the understanding reached him 

-what she has?- jon asked confused with the blood returning to stain the arya's legs coming from nowhere apparent to him 

-She's married? -He asked already knowing the answer, no married lady would be in battle with dragons raining fire on the city. 

-No - he replied stunned - what does that have to do with anything? 

The meistre stared him, the brown eyes of the young lady's brother. 

\- Because she's losing a child - he replied


	3. Chapter 3

Her head was spinning, her eyes burned like embers, struggled to open, the clarity hurting them, had to open and close them several times, taking time to get used to the clarity, which invaded the small tent where she was, lying in soft skins that relieve the pain throughout her body, arya already been beaten numerous times in the house of black and white but this was different, there was an intense pain in her abdomen, her head was hurt almost unbearably, making her want to put everything in stomach out, she tried to sit ,for see around 

Big mistake, her vision darkened and she almost fainted again, dropping a strangled scream of pain, steps and voices were heard outside, a couple of steps coming closer, trying to stay awake she saw a man in his middle age, enter the tent with her eyes search for the sound , the old man stared at her as if she is a ghost.

\- You woke up," he said, approaching arya as if she was a wild animal, Carefully trying not scare her "like I have the strength to attack you, stupid old man" she think - we didn't think you be able to wake up

\- we ? - she let go, her throat rough as sandpaper 

\- yes, yes - the man continued to look at her with visible discomfort, avoiding eye contact- his brother barely left you're side ..... We think you wouldn't survive the wounds 

\- brother, is jon here? - her heart hurting when she realizes,jon survive the battle of King's landing ,the battle that almost ended arya's life.

\- yes my lady - he seemed nervous - I will tell him that you're wake- said almost running out of the tent

Arya fought against the darkness that was taking over her , threatening to take her to dreams where there was only fire, blood and smoke, jon arrived a few minutes later his eyes looking for arya, the worry in his posture giving way to the relief when see the little shape of his younger sister, his face lit up with a smile, as the man sat near her, pulling a lock of hair away from her face. 

\- I was so afraid of losing you - said,his brown eyes with clear pain filled with tears - every day that you didn't wake up, the meistre cressen told me that you wouldn't wake up.... - his voice trembled -...I knew that you would, you starks are hard to kill - he almost smiled,his expression soon became dark - Arya what were you doing in King's landing? 

\- I went to kill cersei - her stomach wrapping up remembering the destruction he witnessed - to finish my list 

Jon stared at her with a enigmatic look, she could feel him holding himself, to not ask so many questions, due to the deplorable state she was in. 

\- arya we need to talk.....

Well not so much

 

\------

She lived.  
Her eyes were open, after two weeks where jon agonized beside her , thanking for each irregular breath, watching her chest rise and descend in fear of being the last time, her face getting thinner as the days passed. 

Now he look at her, trying to put the words together in a coherent question, she wise about the child? Who was the father? How? When? Where?, her blood boiled only in contemplating someone abusing her little sister. But he knew her, Arya would kill the man who tried anything without her consent, that would mean she knew at least the possibility of the child.

Her face gave no indication of anything, she seemed just tired, despite sleeping for a fortnight 

\- i won't apologize for going - she said trying to make her voice sound firmer, sounding more defensive - i had to do it jon...or i'd never forgive myself 

\- arya I don't know if you know what you risked....- the image of your blood came back to your mind, so much blood - what you lost.... 

Jon looked at the bottom of the gray sea revolt that was her eyes  
Nothing  
No recognition, no pain  
She didn't know  
Your heart sank. 

\- I haven't lost anything, I still have all my members, believe me I can feel, they hurts like hell - she say stubborn - and I'm alive, aren't I? 

\- when we found you, you were a mess of blood and dirt- "she didn't know, she didn't know" him brain was screaming, he had to tell - we didn't know the extent of you injuries until cressen examined you...there was so much blood Arya ...so much blood...he tried to stop.... 

The image of the meistre trying to save arya, would never come out of his head "she's losing a child".

\- jon, I'm here-she took your hand, trying to calm the brother down, thick tears rolled under his eyelashes-I survived 

he couldn't hold more...

\- but your child doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you hate me, I said that I want a bitter sweet history, no way arya's baby survive the batlle with fucking dragons, and relax happy things are coming 
> 
> Like gendry next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

She wondered if it would be a boy, if the seed was really strong and he would have black hair and blue eyes, like him, or a girl, willd like her, maybe even break the cycle and have her grey eyes.  
She passed the hand in her belly inconciously, now completely flat, unable to stop think how her lost child would look like, with whom he would look like, what would be his personality...tears rolled from her eyes, as she imagined what in another life, could be yours

\----

 

He had no news, after departure from winterfell, no one had mentioned her name, all he knew was that King's landing was a pile of ashes, daenerys was in the iron throne, and reign over the few she had not burned.

Gendry also knew that jon was alive, the meistre cressen who was in charge of storm ends, took care of his wounded, he had send a crow about jon , was his castle mestre that prevented him from going at King's landing, the men who sworn flags to the baratheons were almost in civil war, when gendry arrived,the new lord of stormlands ,someones lend allegiance right away to the bastard of king robert,others twisted their noses,by the seven hells there weren't many,but as his castle master told him,if he turned back on everything ,they could,make a little more noise.

Gendry didn't care about anything, his reading class was almost worse than being tortured in harrenral, he had to sit in noble clothes and listen to lords who didn't have a real reason to complain, inventing one and asking him for a solution, he still didn't know which fork to use "none of this is worth if you're not with me" and it wasn't, really not worth it.

His anguish improved when David reached of the storm ends ten days after they taking King's landing. Gendry hugged the man so dear to him, thanking no particular god for the life of the onion knight. 

Gendry barely let him get comfortable before he got to the point... 

\- Did you see arya there? Is she alive? - he asked ignoring the confusing look on Davos' face - as far as I know she'd sided with the hound, did you see her? 

\- the hound is dead-he says making the gendry heart miss a beat, no, no no arya no - lady stark was still breathing the last time i saw her 

Gendry releases the breath that until then hadn't noticed being stuck in his throat, she was alive, he could live with that, he loved her enough to let her go, she being alive was all that mattered. Davos cleared his throat in front of the young man's silence. 

\- did not know you had a relationship with lady stark - he gave gendry a questioning look, and he almost laughed, of course he didn't know 

\- we ran away from King's landing, soon after her father's death, we was on or way to the wall - davos raised his eyebrows - she was dressed as a boy - he laughed - we became close - now he truly laughed still being able to hear the soft noises that arya made, her hands pulling him close to her, her sweet taste and the smiles shared among febrile kisses 

Davos looked with suspicion at his smile

\- the last time I saw her, she was unconscious days ago and jon didn't leave her side for a minute - gendry looked at him in terror - I tell you again she is alive, the girl is hard as steel. "For the winter" he thought - I see you been working - he looked at the scribbled papers on his desk - reading is not so difficult, writing is worse. 

Davos smiled, and Gendry snorted, his mind turning to arya, unconscious for days and his heart squeezed.

 

\------

\- you're going to storm end? - jon asked incredulously, as arya arranged the reins of her horse - what in the seven hells would take you there

Arya was avoid this conversation as much as she could during the last week of her recovery, she was not completely healed, but her head no longer hurt unbearably, the bruises were just yellow males on her pale skin, it was time, she thought of simply getting on a boat and sailing far away from everyone's eyes, but her pack was here, Sansa, Bran Jon and..... Gendry 

\- the father of my lost son - she said, jon's mouth stopped to open interrupting his next argument, she didn't need to say he knew who the new Lord was

\- arya..... - his expression was almost funny, so shocked he was- he did something for you.... 

-no - she cut him off - I wanted to - she said 

A slight lip-pulling appeared in arya, with the face of astonishment of the brother, jon seemed to pass out to the point of fainting. 

\- he's my age - he spit it out

-and? - she returned, but soon calmed her nerves she didn't want fight, taking her brother's hands in hers she said - the dead were coming, all I could think about was how much of my life, i'm not lived yet..... I wanted him jon, and I had him 

\- do you love him?

\- he was my family a long time ago - she let go of her hands and gave him a tight hug scaring away her tears, it would always be difficult to separate from Jon, she got on the horse - of course i love him


	5. Chapter 5

The sky of storm ends heralded a great storm to come, Gendry faced the scroll in front of him with anger, scribbling almost unreadable word's, the thunder began to punish the outside of the castle without a drop of rain yet , the storm matched his mood, there were two moons from the loot to the King's landing, and being a lord had not been any easier "you will be a wonderful lord" a ghost whispered in his mind, he laughed alone without a drop of humor.

The door opened and a guard came in. Gendry got up quickly when saw the man's expression.

\- my lord,has an the unannounced person asking for passage at the gate - his gaze was almost of fear, Gendry picked up the war hammer while accompanying the guard, all he did not want, was to deal with some stupid lord, who did not find him worthy of a storm ends for being a bastard "let him go to hell" thought 

When he arrived at the gate, thick drops of rain soaked him immediately, adding even more bad humor, gods he was tired to the bones, and that rain was really cold..... 

\- I don't think you understand me, I'm going to walk into this castle even if I have to cut your damn throat for that - said the voice in a tone that there was no place to doubt it

He'd recognize that voice down to the lowest level of the seven hells. He ran regardless of the knights' warning glances, climbing the fortification of the wall two by two he looked out the gate. 

A little hooded figure was on a black horse like the night, she looked like a goddess of death 

\- arya...- she raised her eyes looking to Gendry

\- my lord - said the hood of her mantle covered most of her face but he can see a little smile on her lip 

\- open the damn gate - he screamed as he came down from the fortification, arya passed her horse through the gate, disassembling him soon after, giving the reins to the nearest Knight, he looked almost afraid of the woman half his size 

Gendry walked towards her. Arya lifted her hood and for a few seconds of horror he saw blood flowing from her forehead, going down her pale cheek, her eyes were huge she seemed to want to faint at any second, he hold her by the arm when she tripped towards him, hugging her close to him

\- I... I need to lie down. 

He didn't need to hear anything else, picked her in his arms as if she were a child, she was so small. Arya nested her head on her chest protecting herself from the rain as he took her to the castle. 

\- bring the meistre! - he ordered, with the authoritarian voice sounding like a great lord for the first time, sounding like Robert in his fury when Arya lost her senses in his arms

\------

 

Her head seemed covered with mist, she knew and hated this sensation, milk of the poppy, already preparing to beat jon she opened her eyes, the stone walls touxed her back, she was no longer in the camp anymore,she ride her horse like crazy for days. 

Storm end's   
Gendry 

He was lying on a chair in the corner of the room where she was, his big body thrown uncomfortable, his eyes closed, he looked tired 

\- gendry - called him down, he opened his eyes on alert the same instant, his eyes the color of the ocean sticking in his face "you're beautiful and I love you". 

He got up walking to the side of the big bed where arya was lying. Looking almost shy, uncomfortable 

\- you can sit, stupid - she wanted him close, see him,made the wound in her chest deeper , "if he had lived wanted him to look like gendry" decided 

-what happened to you? - his eyes freely showed how worried he had been, arya's tears rolled down her face,making gendry look at her in amazement, he had never seen her cry, not even when they were kids walking through the river lands not knowing where to go or have where to go back, she never feelt so fragile in all her life.

\- I didn't know... - a hiccup interrupted her - i swear i didn't know - she sobbed so hard that her shoulders were shaking, arya still hadn't allowed herself to feel the real pain of the loss, not without gendry by her side, he lay on the bed pulling her against his wide chest, whispering calm words, she laid as the head at the bend of his neck, the pain almost draining her

\- I didn't know, I didn't know - she repeated, but now it doesn't matter, taking a deep breath she said

\- I was pregnant...

She felt him get tense

\- was...? - his voice was contained, using the words in the past, but not asking the question itself

\- yes - her heart broke, and she didn't have the courage to look at his eye's, gendry hold her closer, resting her head on top of hers, arya wet her shirt with tears, and he wet her hair with his, the two fell asleep together, neither said anything else

\-----

 

was night when she woke up again, with Gendry getting up, the room was in total darkness and he walk through the room cursing softly,looking for a candle. 

\- Leave it like this - she said 

\- seven hells - he was frightened, not realizing that he had woken her - are you sure? - his voice was contained, revealed nothing

\- yes - for a moment afraid he would turn around and go away, he went back to lying beside her pulling her against his chest again, arya now was calmer and rest, his head looked clean, after a long time 

\- I wanted him - she had to say - if it hadn't happened... I would have had him. 

\- I would have loved him so much - his voice finally breaking - I would have taught him how to walk, and insured him when he fell, given a hard time when he disobeyed..... 

There were no tears on arya's face, no more, just a little sad smile imagining the gendry scene screwing up an identical little boy.

\- what makes you so sure it would be a boy? 

He laughed softly - if he was a girl I'd go crazy, as far as I remember you were wild as an animal - he laughed more when arya hit her chest lightly. 

\- i wasn't an animal, you who were stupid made a bull - now she smiled with the memories of the silly fights between the two when they were young " that girl would have said yes " smiled with the sweet memories, of her childhood love


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a few character from the book

Arya was sleeping on his chest, her hair tickling his nose, her body glued to his, gendry remained motionless to not wake her, she seemed so vulnerable, her face softened her mouth open a little 

His mind revolved around a million "what if" until he resigned himself to accepting what happened,share the pain with Arya, make the weight became more bearable, he could only ask the gods not to take her away again. 

A light knock sounded on the door and gendry cursed whoever it was, arya woke up immediately moving away from him.

\- my lord? - called the voice on the door - lord swann wishes an audience - Gendry didn't move a muscle 

Arya stood up walking to the door opening her , she stared at the boy carrying the message, his face turning red when he noticed the woman in Gendry's room, he knew her as well as every man in westeros , the woman who killed the night King. 

\- tell lord swann to wait - she said slamming the door in the boy's incredulous face

\- well thanks - gendry barely hid a laugh of boy face's, still without getting out of bed, and would not leave all day if she stayed with him 

\- Don't be stupid, you need to answer it- said 

He waited, she didn't say anything else, getting up he took off his shirt with a tug, walking through the room,he could feel arya following him, taking his gibbon thrown over the chair wearing him, there was a question in his mind, he didn't made her , turning it around, she stared at him from the door with a small malicious smile on her lips, he wanted to cover the space between them and kiss that presumptuous smile, he didn't do it. 

\- are you coming? - asked, going straight through her

\- Yes- hee answered, follow him towards the great hall. "Be my wife, be the lady of Strom end's," stupid, as it should sound so stupid. 

They entered the hall together, which to Gendry's surprise, there were several lords from the storm lands even Davos, all looking at him and arya. A few whispers were given about the woman next to Gendry, and he noticed arya shooting everyone along the hall with her cold look, making them shut up immediately. 

\- lorde baratheon - said a man approaching - I am lorde gulian swann de pedrelmo, I came to pass you a proposal made by dorne 

Gendry looked at Davos with a question in his eyes, who nodded back, he knew what the proposal was. 

\- what kind of proposal? 

\- one of my lord's alliance - the man seemed strangely cheerful - as you may know, dorne borders my domain - gendry had no idea - i received a crow with precise instructions directly from the prince of dorne

\- and what kind of alliance do they want? - gendry was amazed, none of the big houses gave a damn about him, being just a bastard legitimate by a foreign queen. 

\- an alliance by marriage of course, since you need heirs - laughed - with the oldest sand serpent, Arianne Martell. 

\--------

 

Arya looked at Gulian with a murderous look an her face , cold as the night King's own heart, wishing to dismember the man right there, gendry seemed lost looking at the man with confusion stamped on his face.

\- And why hasn't the prince of dorne come to make such irrefutable proposals himself? - she spat upon the man, he lifted up his eyes to look upon her, with a certain fear she perceived 

\- prince doran is not very well...my lady - arya raised her eyebrows - he will come to the wedding when lord baratheon accepts

Grendry cursed softly beside him, she turned to look into his eyes already stuck in hers, they hadn't talk , he didn't ask about their future. 

-it's a great honor prince doran, to offer his daughter in marriage - said Davos, breaking the silence - I'm sure Lord Gendry will give you an answer within a few days - Gendry looked at his friend with relief in his eyes. 

\- yes of course, you are welcome to stay at storm end's, for as long as it takes lord gulian - completed Gendry 

The man was confused, opening and closing his mouth, waiting for the immediate approval of the proposed alliance with dorne, davos escorted him out of the room as well with the other lords, leaving only they, Gendry released a curse while walking without direction through the room. 

\- I see you're a committed man now - say

\- the hell I am - rebounded 

\- is a great proposal, dorne is a great ally, you will need allies to secure your post 

\- arya what do you mean by that? - he lowered his voice, now talking with his gaze turned to her mouth-is he saying that I should agree to marry this woman ? - he was asking another question, disguised in this 

Before she could answer, Davos came back clearing his throat, making the two of them jump away from each other, she was stunned by the interruption, babbling goodbye, going to the door.

\- My lady - Davos called her, she turned to him - we received a crow asking from you, coming from winterfell, I wonder if the lady will depart back to your house today? 

Gendry looked at her, waiting for her answer, making her rethink her words. 

\- no sor Davos, not yet, I still have unfinished business in storm end's -she smile as left the room, she can't see thay Gendry smiled too


	7. Chapter 7

Arya was three days in storm end's, the days running fast while the lord paramount didn't make up his decision, people was disappointed in everywhere, the smaller lords pressing gendry's decision, to make the alliance with dorne, she barely saw Gendry in the last few days, only glimpses while exploring the castle, in all of them he seemed tense, worried. 

With his delay in accepting, more audiences were want, less time he had, and more she became angry. 

On the fourth day, another crow arrived for her, Sansa worried about daenerys on the throne, and her refusal to declare the north independent, Arya might not know much about politics like her sister, but daenerys was no stupid, if tbe independence was granted, the other regions would also want, so if the queen refuses,wars can be fought against her and the north, if she accepts, there would not be seven kingdoms to be ruled. Jon remained in King's landing on the side of the queen and Sansa feared for his safety, the letter of Sansa had only increased his irritation with the delay by his conversation with Gendry. 

She was heading towards the big hall before she noticed , the bad mood dominating her as she entered the hall where smaller lords was, Gendry was sit in the middle of the big table positioned in the middle of the room, looking miserable, beside him was Davos who calmed everyone down, the many men talking. 

She walked up to the table, stopping against the wall next to Gendry, he gave her a discreet and tired smile that didn't go unnoticed by Lord Gulian, who was standing in front of the table, arya could barely contain the desire to rip off his fingers. 

\- no reason for the delay, just marry the Dornese woman - a man shouted

\- one lord needs heirs - said another

\- maybe he's like uncle renly - some laughed, Gendry didn't seem to hear it 

The arya's blood boiled, they treated gendry as if he were still a bastard without rights, trying to force him to make his tastes, gulian approached gendry his evil face hiding the contempt 

\- marry with the damn Dornese girl, put a son in her belly and consolidate yourself as a lord - he laughed - or maybe you already have a bastard out there, as your father ,just legitimize him.

 

\- say another word and i will cut your throat - she interrupted the man calmly - you are speaking with Gendry baratheon one of the eight great houses of westeros, you are just a vassal behave like one, or i will doet for you

 

The man looked at her with contempt and seemed to want to answer her, arya rested her hand on the sword at her waist, and the man retreated. 

 

\- I'm sorry, ma'am, my lord - said the gendry - but-

\- ENOUGH - grendry has risen,your voice sounding dangerous - I'm a bastard just like I'm your suzerain, talk to me like that again and I'll make sure arya keeps her word. 

The whispers across the room die, 'we are the fury' yes she could see it, the way he looked at her vassals made it clear he had heard their comments, and will record their faces, maybe he's not that stupid, thought


	8. Chapter 8

Gendry hammered the steel so hard, that that sword probably wouldn't help him, didn't matter to him, he just wanted to hit something, to avoid hitting someone, the forge was hot, the fire making sweat run down his face, although it rain torrentially on the outside. 

He tried anyway to ignore the choice he had in front of him, almost not a choice, since his vassals had chosen for him, as in the seven hells he had to accept marrying another woman, when the woman he loved was a few steps away. He didn't even know the Dornese woman, but his heart belonged to the stark wolf a long time ago, he seriously doubted whether anyone would take him away from her. 

Almost like a curse she appeared at the forge door, a feeling of déjà vu filling him, for a moment he was back in winterfell a few days before everything went to hell , she walked slowly through the forge, avoiding his eyes, ignoring his presence while watching his work spread across the walls. Even though he was a lord he hadn't stopped working on the forge that hammer was almost an extension of his own arm, with a sigh he dropped it and the blade destroyed, bringing attention back to him, arya stopped at the end of his work table, with a cold look on her face she asked him 

\- should I wear a dress to your wedding? - your voice expressing her irritation 

\- whatever you prefer - well he was also angry, soon realized he should have kept quiet when she raised only one of her eyebrows

\- so you're really gonna marry her? - gendry was going crazy or her voice shook a little bit

\- No gods, I won't marry her. 

\- she brings dorne with her, a powerful ally the way your vassals have behaved you'll need it, you know that

\- the hell I know, needed you to threaten to slit the throat of one of them, to make them stop - he almost laughed at the face of fear that lord gulian gave to Arya

\- i may not be here the next time a room full of armed men decides whether or not you are not worthy of the post - your gaze was far away as if remembering some bad memory, "you can be" he meant "say you'll stay this time" 

\- so i'd better marry the dornsh- he could feel the murderous look of arya on his face while move purposely on his materials scattered around the table - for my safety, of course - he debated - maybe she can give me a son or two - arya choked beside him, he didn't realize what he had said until he looked the storm forming in her eyes, shit shit shit - i didn't want - he tried to get close to her 

\- no - she walked away, her eyes glowing with sadness - fuck her all you want and have your damn children I don't care! - screamed

\- arya, I didn't mean to say that...

\- but he said - he cut it off...

\- i did, and i'm sorry-he felt defeated by the weight of hurting her - everyone been putting pressure on me with this fucking marriage....i don't need you to tell me to marry her-"i want to marry you" he suddenly bowed his head,her look was too much on him - I didn't want to hurt you...i'm just so tired

He felt her small, calloused hand on his face, making him close his eyes - just want him to be safe-she said, "so stay with me," his mind scream

\- I am

\- No, you're not, they see you as a bastard playing as a Lord , they don't respect the legitimation of the dragon queen..... 

\- they can go to hell

\- Gendry - she just said his name, opening her mouth to protest again 

Gendry kissed her, shutting up any next argument, arya seemed surprised but deepened the kiss, passing her hands over her wide shoulders and going up to slightly pull his hair, he moaned against her mouth, pulling her against his body, grabbing her waist and squeezing her gently, He lifted her up and she passed her legs around his waist, gendry put her on his table getting between her legs,arya broke the kiss to pull the ribbons off his blouse,while he was kissing the sensitive parts of his neck making her moan softly in his ear,using his legs she pulled him hard against his body,feeling gendry more than ready,he untied the knots from her blouse,looking for a confirmation,arya smiled maliciously in response pulling the blouse over her head exposing the pale skin,she put her hand in front of Gendry's touching him

-Arya... - he groaned his name, when the door of the forge opened, while a squire enter ,when he saw them he turning red like a tomato. 

\- my lord- has stuttered me, trying not to look at the half-naked woman with her legs still entangled in gendry - sor Davos has sent me to warn him.... - he turned to arya wondering if he should tell the information in front of her, his face became even more red when gendry moved away from arya picking up his shirt 

\- you can say - encouraged the boy to continue

-Some knights arrived..... Led by Arianne Martel


	9. Chapter 9

She waits for the messenger to come out the door, her body now looks strangely stiff, she gets up, picking up her discarded blouse on the floor, she tries not to look Gendry still standing near the door. 

\- you should put on a shirt to get to know your promised -she says

\- arya... - she always loved the way he said his name, almost like a prayer - I won't marry her - complete

\- then you're stupid 

\- are you sure that i am ? what's your problem, you know i love you - she gave him a weird look - don't act like I never had say before

\- I ...- now it was her turn to play the fool, and of course she was surprised even after all, he still loved her. 

\- never said back - his look seemed hurt, he took the shirt Put in on 

\- Gendry I -

\- i always thought it was because of my stupidity in asking you to be my lady, maybe you just don't feel the same - he walked up to arya holding her face in his hands - just don't let me be like my father, loving a woman who didn't love him all his miserable life - passing his fingers affectionately on her cheek he kept going - to hell that you're not a proper lady, the gods know how much i love you for that reason 

He kissed her forehead, and came out of the forge, leaving arya behlady

 

\----

Arianne is beautiful, with olive-colored skin, even in the torrential rain that still fell in storm end's she wore only fine silks and a mantle, her eyes were big and dark, with a long black hair that fell in curls up over her back, almost as black as Gendry's, side by side they formed a couple worthy of songs, arya's stomach turned around when the woman woven they arms together and walked into the castle. 

\- lady arya - called a man in meistre clothes, arya was surprise when noticed that it was the same meistre who take care of her - your brother jon, handed me a letter when I left the camp, which was to be delivered to your hands. 

She took the letter from his hands, still stunned to see the man, he carried to much bad memories

\- Is he okay? 

\- yes he marches back north, bringing the men back home 

Arya was surprised, would jon leave daenerys in the capital? 

\- thank you meitre...? 

\- cressen my name is cressen my lady

\----

"i march back north, at the next turn of the moon, when this letter arrives in your hands i must be halfway to storm end's, where i will pass to rest my men before returning to the road, i believe it would be better to we return together to winterfell, i do not like the idea of you being alone in the king's road again, no matter how many night King you have killed

I miss you   
Your favorite brother, jon. "

\- Seven hells - cursed the Ned Stark youngest daughter

\----

Arya shot the next arrow with more force than was necessary, she flew in a perfect straight line and stopped in the center of the target, she shot the next and the next until there was no more space on the target, days had passed since the arrival of the dornese princess and every minute jon was approaches, well she was a little irritated, only glimpse gendry arm given with arianne did not help either. 

\- yours shots are enviable - said a voice from the door, turning around she noticed being arianne - my sisters would kill for a shot like this 

\- sisters? - By her knowledge with meistre luwin she only possessed male brothers.

-cousins ,that would kill for me and I for them - she understood Arya would kill without thinking, for sansa too. 

\- by the laws of dorne you are the heir, so why marry gendry? - she directly asks , going to the target to remove the arrows 

\- lord baratheon - she emphasized, not letting pass that Arya did not use the title or surname, only gendry - He is also in the line of succession for the throne, my father thought to marry me to someone in line

The idea of gendry on the throne was laughable, just like jon, he didn't wanted.

\- I don't think that's an option for him - arya said, shooting the arrows again 

\- it's not about wanting, it's everyone's knowledge that the dragon queen cannot have children - arya didn't know, and she showed it when she look at her - knowledge is power, it's obvious that there would already be whispers in king's landing

-she is queen less than two moons - she was surprised enough that house Martell was already inform - even if she could not have heirs, she not   
going abdicate. 

\- she wouldn't do it, but when she does who be a better candidate than the son of the king who ruled for almost sixteen years in peace and prosperity? Or perhaps the grandson 

Arya grabbed the arc with anger at her mention a son with Gendry, again not going unnoticed by the older woman. 

\- then the plan is to put your heir on the iron throne? 

\- if all goes according to plan, yes

\- Why are you telling me this? 

\- because I'm not stupid, you and Lord Baratheon seem...close - she smiled with the choice of words

\- no more - said, there was no reason to deny, after all the woman was being sincere with her goal 

\- oh maybe for you, he already looks at you like a man looks at water after crossing the red desert 

Stupid, Gendry was always easy to read to any idiot with eyes - it doesn't matter - replied

\- it mattered last night when i tried to "strengthen" our alliance - arya's hand tightened tightly the bow, she took a deep breath before looking at the woman who was with her arms crossed over her chest, watching every slight reaction of her, a fun smile on her face 

\- I thought you are a lady -said. 

\- i am, not necessarily a maiden - she laughed - in dorne we don't have many problems with that, as long you not stupid enough to leave something behind there is no difference 

It didn't matter to Arya either, and she was stupid enough to leave something behind, which die in King's landing - what is your goal with this conversation - she felt tired, had no patience for political games, was sansa that calculates every word to be said, while arya wielded her sword. 

\- i want to know what you want - the woman was sincere - lord gendry wants you, is obviously to anyone with eyes, now you're a puzzle 

She wanted him, not the title that now accompanied him...

\- You don't have to worry about me, I just want him to be safe... 

\- no doubt about it, we both know he's a wonderful lord, he was once common, he knows on the skin what it's like to be a bargaining chip while big houses like me and you play the game of thrones, he truly cares about his people, if you're not going to stay with him - said addressing the door - let him go, he deserves it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

He was dead, there was nothing she could do to bring him back, the blood from his cut throat ran down the floor staining her bare fingers, the scream stuck with her when she saw his body thrown to the floor with her lifeless eyes facing the ceiling.

Sometimes he was already cold to the touch, his face frozen in terror forever, others he chased her through the winterfell corridors his eyes now with that ghostly blue, the walls closing around her as she was chased and then killed by the man she loved, still had the ones he was torn apart by the king's landing streets or being burned alive in front of her, dying again and again. 

These were the nights that she fainted from tiredness, otherwise she spent the nights in light looking at the well decorated ceiling, today as soon as her eyes closed,she saw him being kill by his vassals, just as Robb had been, but this time it was her fault, he died for choosing her. Arya stood up still in her small clothes and went out in the hall

\----

It was late at night and his eyes were burning, the words of the scroll losing they meaning as his head throbbed, the more tired he became, the more there seemed to be scrolls on his table.

A knock on the door made him rub his eyes, he didn't have the slightest desire to open the door and have to refuse Arianne again, it was already uncomfortable enough the first time, the knock was more insistent this time, gendry got up ready to send to hell whatever it was , he opened the door and there standing only in her small clothes was Arya, she looked slightly disturbed with her huge eyes pink cheeks as if she had just run a long distance.

\- did something happen? - Gendry was already walking towards his war hammer when she pulled him by the arms gluing her mouth to his. "Jesus fucking christ " 

\- arya - he broke the kiss to look into her eyes - what happened? 

\- nothing, just want to feel you - she said and Gendry's pants reacted to her words, he had to put all his self-control to not do it, he was no stupid, something was happening to her,was remarkable for the black circles around her eyes 

\- arya tell me what happened - he asked

\- fuck me first - was her answer kissing him again sticking his shape to his, putting her hands around his neck pulling his hair and Gendry was lost, he deepened the kiss by intertwining his hand on her waist 

Arya walked away from him throwing him into bed hard, ripping off her clothes and getting naked, she stood there a hand away waiting for him to undress, gendry laughed at her while he took off his pants and blouse, she just wait a little, then sat on his lap while he kissed her neck, her boobs , she wrapped him guiding him to her, Gendry took her hand away from him , he almost laughed at her frustrated face. 

\- Let me kiss you first - your voice was hoarse to your own ears 

He turned her body putting her back on the bed, his hand ran all over her body stopping at the big scars that tore his belly, he kissed every inch of them, his kisses became more and more burning for her body, arya moaned his name low and drove him crazy, he stopped in the middle of his legs kissing his thighs and climbing up 

\- what are you.....? - her eyes widened, when he kissed her, she came into his mouth shortly after calling his name what made him smile 

\- I'm happy to serve you, my lady. 

\- Shut up - she answered sitting on her one dick, almost making he coming a once 

\- hell of a woman - said at the bend of his neck taking advantage to kiss her while she smiled, he kissed her smile nothing in the world was more beautiful for him,than arya's stark smile 

\---

she fell asleep soon after lying on his chest, they legs intertwined, no one bothered to put clothes back. His hands made affection in her hair while his mind too restless to rest, he had many questions and no answers, for today he is pleased to have the woman he loved back in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad in writing sex scenes


	11. Chapter 11

He smiled as he woke up with arya's laughter still in his ears, of course before turning around and realizing that he was naked and alone in a huge bed,he walked around the room, but she had disappeared just like her clothes. 

Gendry didn't stop cursing while dressing much less as he went down to the main hall, to make matters worse Arianne was standing at the door of the hall preventing the passage.

-good morning my lady - he said 

\- much better for you - she laughed, Gendry didn't understand the joke - I wanted to talk to you, i'm leaving today,back to dorne - his shock with the woman - I talked to meistre cressen this morning.... There's nothing else here for me - she took Gendry's hands 

\- what about the alliance? - he can't not ask, that's how it ended? she'd just leave, leaving his way free - she laughed again

-I don't think you really give a shit for this, and I have to ensure a lord of a big house, before everyone is taking and you clearly have been taking 

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, she smell was like a flower garden. He had thought about how Doran martell would react to his eldest daughter's be refusal, he had not immediately refused,following one advice from Sor Davos. 

\- dorne will have no problem with the lord of the storm lands - she said seeming to read his mind, perhaps she could, his eyes two orbits almost as dark as her hair - i wish you a good life lord gendry 

And she goes away, with the eyes of all the men upon her, he was paralyzed at the door, a giant weight being removed from his shoulders, he felt as if he could breathe again after a long time under water, he entered hall immediately seeing the woman at the great table laughing with sor Davos on one side and meistre cressen in another 

Her face was soft and rested, her hair loose with a thin braid pulled back, he stood there with his mouth open like an idiot looking at arya. 

\- lord gendry,come sit down - called cressen the first of the three to notice him, arya turned her face to him smiling lightly, he almost hit his own face to see if he was still asleep, he walked to the table sitting in front of arya who was still talking to Davos, he turned to Gendry. 

\- jon arrives at the storm end's tonight - he said, gendry had no idea - he is coming back north with his army, he sent a crow this morning requesting a stay - Davos was talking and gendry didn't even notice, his eyes was in arya in front of him, she looked different... - we will encounter he a few miles , jon has never walked this side of the south

\- Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah- she smiled again when see he wasn't paying attention to Davos, the man noticed 

-maybe we should discuss it later - he said to gendry raising his eyebrows, he turned his eyes away from arya 

\- Yeah, sure.

\- we'll we talk more later my lord, my lady - Davos spoke, getting up quickly, waiting for the meistre to follow him.

the mesitre stopped to talk to arya - it's in your room, your request my lady

\- ah yes, thank you 

\- my lord - he said goodbye following Davos out the door 

\- you are in a good mood - it wasted no time in asserting 

Arya just looked at him with fun - I had some fun last night -he almost spit out the juice while she bit her lip.

\- i am happy to please m'lady - she twist the eye - i have seen arianne on the way, i no longer have a marriage proposal - she didn't seem a bit surprised 

\- i have also seen her this morning,in the meistre's room - she avoided his look 

\- Are you okay? 

\- yes, I just needed to have a...tea - said giving you a suggestive look 

\- moon tea - he said distracted, loud enough for some heads to turn to both of them 

-fuckin hell gendry, keep it down 

\- why she was there? - he asked, ignoring her rebuke 

\- the same reason as me- she laughed at the expression of amazement on his face - Jon will be here at dawn, on his last crow he said he would take me back to winterfell 

\- so you leaving - he tried to keep his neutral voice not to show that all his good humor had died with her words. 

\- I don't know if I want to go back to winterfell

\- you're welcome for all your life at storm end's my lady -he smiled like an idiot 

-I don't know if I want to stay here.

\- Last time you said there were still unfinished business, do you finish them? - "Was it a farewell" was his question 

She looked at him for a long time, making gendry's heart hurt with the delay. 

\- not yet - "no" was her answer

\----  
\- Why taking the meistre? Wouldn't it be better to leave him? - gendry was arguing about meeting jon on the king's road for a while now - or why can't I go? - he asked for the thousandth time, making Davos sigh as if he were his son being isolated.

\- things got a little worse with the departure of the Arianne princess from the castle this morning, even though she made it clear that she was not refused, many are...agitated because your not married yet. 

\- I'm here like almost four moons, there was no time

\- the lord of the high garden has one less moon, and already waits for his first heir 

\- to hell he - davos laughed 

\- with the departure of the princess yours vassals began to introduce you to his daughters in age to marry or maybe you already has someone in mind - davos raised his eyebrows - perhaps a small but deadly lady, who walks around the castle asking for moon tea from the meistre 

\- Shut up - gendry laughed - she's not a lady, she never had been 

\- Have you asked her? 

-Yes 

-What she say?

\- no - now gendry laughed at the older man 

\- maybe time have changed her mind 

\- maybe - he didn't want to hold on to false hopes, but the way she was this morning, she looked so...at home 

\- well son and time to go, or jon may end up getting lost - he laughed and gave her a hug in gendry - talk to her son, sit down and talk, maybe we don't have a baratheon-stark child running through storm end's the next year - gendry close his eyes,was a vision that carried with him since arrival of arya, a lost future - I would love that - Davos complete - until dawn son 

\- be safe - gendry said goodbye to the one man he would dare to call his father 

\-------

Gendry woke up with the screams of the Knight entering his room, getting up quickly he dressed, following them out of the room, they didn't say a word until reached the courtyard where the meistre of weapons was screaming orders to some soldiers, a light icy rain was falling, taking away the sleep, gendry approached the master.

-what happened? - demanded to know

\- The north men's were ambushed by some rebellious at the entrance of the city; I am sorry, my lord, we found the body of meistre cressen and sor Davos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.i.p sor davos 💔


	12. Chapter 12

Arya ran among the loose platoon, searching for jon's black hair, her heart bounced painfully in her chest, she felt at the red wedding again, so close but too late. Until she spotted her brother helping an injured man, he turned around and opened his arms, arya ran towards him as if she were still a little girl, being lifted from the ground by her brother's embrace, jon put her back to the ground a long time later. 

\- Hello big brother, I missed you - the relief was evident in her voice, she was still awake when they screamed about the attack on the king's road, without thinking she ran for  
search her brother

-miss you too - messed up her hair - now we'll get out of this goddamn south and back to our home.

\- yes, of course - said without conviction 

-we have to go back to the castle, it's not safe here.

They walked all over the city back to the castle, Arya didn't even realize she had walked all that way, those streets were almost familiar to her, for her expeditions through the city when the castle threatened to close around her. 

They found some Gendry soldiers on the way, near the docks carrying a body back to the castle. She felt jon get tense next to her, partially blocking her vision with her body, but she can see the body of the man who was smile at her this morning, and say goodbye to Gendry a few hours ago with a big hug, Sor Davos

\-----

Gendry decided that he would be buried with honors, only one lord questioned him and now he was stuck in some cell.he sent all the little lords back to their castles, to shelter the army of jon

Finishing getting dressed he went down the stairs without saying a word to anyone walked out of the castle where a horse was waiting for him, riding him Gendry followed him to the septum, no man exchanged a word with him, after the punch he had given against the stone wall, opened his hand, now without a meistre to take care of the injury. 

His body had been bathed and sewn for the funeral, and when Gendry arrived his wife and small son was already there, he was at a respectful distance from the family, the royal family of Davos, the woman cried quietly and did not even notice when the little one got rid of her walking to grendy with uncertain steps.

\- are you the lord paramount? - asked the little child

\- yes - he answered almost in a whisper 

\- my father called you his son, so you're my bastard brother? - Gendry laughed softly. The woman listened to the question and turned to her son, trying to catch him, the agile boy ran into Gendry, hiding between his legs, Davos' wife seemed horrified, gendry felt breathing for the first time since he lost his friend.

\- come back here now, sorry my lord - he said wiping his tears - sometimes he can be behaving like a wild animal - he tried again to pull the boy who almost climbed gendry 

\- there is nothing to be forgiven- he smiled, holding the boy in his arms- take your time, my lady and we'll begin when you're ready. 

The woman seemed frightened by the actions of gendry, he had been people like them all his life, ordinary people, people who starved in the streets while the lords spent rivers of money only on prostitutes, his father himself had been one, while Gendry starved with his mother through the streets of King's landing, he could be a lord now, but would never stop being gendry. 

\- thank you - it was all she said, the voice tired and breaking with sadness only with that word, he shared her pain

\- know that nothing will be lacking either to you or to your son my lady, I will make sure of it - the woman nodded slightly

The funeral was quick considering that Davos did not follow any religion since melissanre crossed his path, were just words spoken by his acquaintances,at some point he saw jon close by the sad and solemn face by his fallen friend, arya could not be seen anywhere. Davos' son never left his arms, even when his wife would insist that it was inappropriate, he just shrugged his shoulders, it started raining at some point, and the boy cried when his father was taken to the crypts and his mother had to rip him out of Gendry, everything after that was a silent blur, hardly remembering the return to the castle, until his meistre of weapons stopped him and said 

\- we found the men who were bought to kill Sor Davos my lord...

\---

It was raining in storm end's the worst rain since her arrival, the sky seemed to roar with fury, thunder sounding horrible, and the thick drops and geledas of water immediately soaked her when she set foot in the city square, where two men were waiting for the execution of her feathers. 

Gendry appeared shortly after,dressed still in his black outfit with a stag stamped on his chest, which he wear at the funeral of Ser Davos, he had a murderous look on his face, very different from the lost look he carried all day with a little boy in his arms making him look less rigid, the men were brought into the middle of the square and forced on his knees.

As lord he was entitled to an executioner, but he didn't use, just waved to his master of weapon to bring his sword never used.

\- In the name of daenerys of the house targeryen, Queen of the Indals, the Roinars, the First Men and the Seven Kingdoms, and protector of the territory I Gendry of house Baratheon, lord of Strom end's sentence you to die

Raising the sword only once he pulled the first man's head off, the second had nothing to fear when the sword came down again on his neck, blood gushed, soiling his face, he didn't even seem to care, he returned the sword casting a cold look with a fury contained to those present, almost as a warning, the torrential rain washed the blood from his face, while he walked towards his horse, disappearing in the night. 

Gendry looked like someone else. 

\-----

She found him in the high tower of the castle, where the crows were kept. He was on his back, tense looking at the fall from almost forty feets to the pointed rocks of the ocean below. She took a step towards him letting make noise on purpose, he continued with his back to her. 

\- was gulian - his voice was like thunder roaring outside - they handed him over before they died, thought that way I would spare them - he laughed. 

Arya was surprised by the clear anger in his voice, when they are children the golden robes had killed yoren in front of her, the man who had saved the two of them from King's landing, Arya boiled with hatred and Gendry looked just sad. 

\- no one would have spared them, they did not give the order, but they killed him 

\- i will avenge him no matter what i have to do, no matter how many heads i have to roll in the public square i will have gulian dead - he hadn't looked at her

Arya approached him hugging his back, intertwining his hands on his belly, he was still tense, she leaned her face on his back. Some time later he relaxed against her hug. 

\- I'm here - that's all she can say 

That night Gendry was with a hitherto unknown ferocity, he came inside her and rested his head between her breasts, hugging her, she caressed his hair until he fell asleep.

By the end of the week three more men were beheaded by the hands of the lord paramount, the Swan family stripped of all their titles and their land given the seaworth family. Gendry was nowhere near feeling good again. The only person who dared to enter his office was her, and Jon would continue his march north within two nights. 

In the end everyone respected and some feared the new lord, and no one dared to criticize his claim to storm end's again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is lord baratheon man


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad tha didn't end this story eyet, happen a lot of trouble and I couldn't finished, but I will, maybe tomorrow I post the rest
> 
> Let me know if someone still readind, and enjoy

Gendry was tired to the bone, and it was still mid-morning, he tried to list everything he had to do, trying at most to forget the inevitable conversation with arya, by the end of the day she would probably would go away, at least it was what he told everyone, he never asked her directly. 

Walking through the courtyard he can see Davo's son practicing with swords, as Gendry insist to the boy's mother," just to learn to defend himself, "was the woman's answer. 

He fell to the ground with a hit of the comically big woodsword for him, shouldn't have more than six days of his name. He stood up shaking the dirt, his eyes glowing with animation 

\- Julian - he called, the boy looked for the voice until his eyes stopped in gendry, dropping the sword on the ground he ran to his arms, gendy picked him up and raised it spinning the boy, smiling from his little screams, he put him back on the ground messing up his hair - why not try the bow? It's better for your size and weight 

Julian seemed to think about it, turned around and ran back to the master of weapons.

\- can I try the bow? 

Gendry smiled again, encouraging him from afar he didn't even notice jon stopping by his side 

\- you have the gift with children 

\- he's just a good boy - he replied. 

\- do you have time for a beer, my Lord ? - he has a playful smile almost like his sister 

\- only Gendry, and yes I have - he thought better - actually I don't have but fucked , for today I don't care

\---

 

\- then I offer you shelter in my house back to winterfell and you sleep with my sister - Jon said making gendry spit the beer away 

\- ...I.... -He wanted to bury his head somewhere, his cheeks was on fire 

\- I was there, when the meistre took care of her...-he waited for his recognition-...after the battle, I had to..tell her - Gendry didn't answer, he couldn't talk about it with anyone else but Arya - I never doubted you're a good man, and if arya wants to stay with you-

\- she doesn't - he interrupted - she made it very clear in winterfell- "even if she sleeps with me every night" as was in winterfell he knew she only did it because it wouldn't last, jon stared at him incredulously now

\- arya wants you, she... loves you - now it was Gendry's turn his face incredulous 

\- she told you that? - she never made it for him 

\- don't let her go - that's all she answered, jon stood up putting his hand on Gendry's shoulder - you may not find your way back to each other a third time 

\-----

He was drunk, she noticed in the second he set foot in the room. 

\- Where the hell were you? There's half a dozen guards looking for you - he sit on the bed pulling out his shirt soaked in rain, she hit her foot on the ground impatiently. 

\- Marry me - said

Well, he definitely couldn't drink - Gendry... 

 

\- just marry me - he stood up and smiled at her- be my wife,   
be the lady at storms end's - he laughed making her smile a little -that sounds stupid even to me 

She smiled more, he came to her putting a lock of her loose hair behind her ear, he kissed her cheeks, then her nose - I can do better 

 

-Can you? - she provoked him 

He kissed your neck making her close the eyes' - I think so - he said making a kissing trail on her skin - arya stark, the winterfell wolf, the only woman I love in the seven fucking kingdoms - he laughed holding her, and sitting on the bed - let me be with you, here - he took off his gibbon - in winterfell - he took off her blouse getting access to her breasts - in seven hells whatever, i would go to the lowest level for you- he kissed your mouth shutting her moaning- let me love you, that's all i ask - he hugged her with affection, in a way that made her think maybe he wasn't that drunk, concluding that he would remember it the next morning she finally said

\- I love you


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SOOO SORRY for this take so long

His head was hurting, the night before returning to him slowly, he knew that the warm body beside him was Arya, he could feel her fingers drawing slow circles on his chest.

\- I know you're awake - she said, her voice almost a whisper "I love you" she had said last night, he opened his eyes smiling - don't be stupid. 

\- as you wish milady - he smiled giving her a gentle kiss

\- don't call me that - she played climbing up his lap deepening the kiss, he passed his hands behind her back, stopping to tighten his waist pulling against him, a strong knock on the door made her get rid of him smiling while he cursed so much that would make a prostitute blush 

\- Arya? - called the jon's voice 

\- coming - she screamed jumping out of bed dressed up , she was already fully clothed as he picked up his discarded pants on the floor - hurry up 

\- I'm trying - he responded while getting in the way with his blouse

\- i can hear you - jon said - please don't be what i'm thinking 

She walked up to the door opening it in the second that gendry was fully dressed, jon doesn't come in

\- i'm not going in there - arya rolls her eyes to him - we leaving now i wanted to say goodbye - he added, Arya seemed momentarily sad it would always be difficult to say goodbye to jon, she herself had said, he was her favorite - will you accompany me outside? 

\- course - she was already following jon anyway, played and bumped into each other on the way out. 

\- tell Sansa that I miss her and I will visit someday , and kiss Bran for me I miss him too - they had arrived at the entrance of the castle with jon's horse was waiting for him, the northern men were already leaving , gendry himself had already been part of that, jon turned to him with his sad eyes - take care of her - arya rolls her eyes again but she have tears on hers - i know you can take care of yourself, but please let him take care of you too for my sake - arya nods and pulls jon into a long hug he lifting her off the ground for a moment - don't forget winterfell, if you get married one day send a raven at least - she laughed softly - i will miss you little one 

\- I'll miss you too big brother - that's all she could say 

 

\---

-where are you taking me - asked for the thousandth time

\- you'll see - it was all he was answered for the last hour of walking - we're close now 

Walking further was they reached a great clearing and arya's eyes widened in amazement to see the great white tree with red leaves swinging in the wind.

\- how...? - the question died on his lips 

-I asked to meistre cressen a long time ago if there was one so far south, he answered me that there was only this one. 

Arya hugged him his hands on his neck, and his hands on her waist, the tree meant a lot, to her was winterfell, was sansa, jon bran and her other relatives, was a northern part here with her.

They sat down and she told him all pieces from the puzzle who made her Arya stark, how she was kidnapped by the hound soon after he was taken by the red woman, how the hound and her arriving at twins just in time for the red wedding, having no time to save any of them, there began her nightmares. She told him how her left the hound to die in the hills after his mortal fight with Brienne, even today she not understand why she didn't kill him. From then on the story gets darker with the god of many faces and the abandoned girl trying to kill her through the streets of bravoos, that's where her scars come from, she tells how with time she thought she could never generate life because of them, it hurts him to listen when she was blind for almost a year mending through the streets, his eyes widen when she tells details like decimated the house Frey, and she was on her way to king's landing when she heard of jon by gods are good hot pie. Finally she tells him about winterfell starting with the nher, and that sometimes in nightmares they turned into gendry and her father or jon, told him about her list being everything that kept her alive for a long time and how the hound told her to choose life, how she had to fight to get out of the hell that took over king's landing .

Then the story comes into him, the happiness and the mixture of feelings to see him alive in winterfell, as her night with him really meant to her, it was never just physical she makes it clear, and it was never Robert and Lyanna again, it was him and her Gendry and Arya, and they loved each other, she cried when she told him of the guilt she felt for they lost son, how still hurt her, and that all the while in the storm end's , her ghost tormented her, in Gendry's eyes as she swirled across the courtyard with Julian and his love for her. Arya told her life to Gendry as the wind grew colder and night fell around them, all her secrets, all her pai. In the end there was no longer such a heavy weight on her shoulders, she could breathe again, now the weight was divided, she was no longer alone

\---

\- you're my wife! - Gendry shouted again when thAfter Gendry looked at her tenderly, even after talking about Frey's pie, that's when she decided

\- you were always part of my pack - she said getting up and taking his hand - I don't see why we made it official, after all it's the perfect place

Gendry smiled so much that it seemed almost painful to see. They held hands in the silence of the sacred grove, with only the tree as a witness, said their vows together.

-father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Old. Strange I am hers and she is mine from that day to the last of my days.

Gendry took off his cloak and wrapped arya, resting his forehead on hers. The couple kissed and the leaves moving with the wind sound like smiles.

\- The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives, let's make our pack - she said.

\----  
ey reached the outskirts of the city - my wife!

\- Shut up - she said, but she was smiling too.

He was smiling at her, a smile that overflowed with happiness, a long time ago he had not smiled like that, his face completely relaxed his eyes shining with love to the wolf, was when the first arrow crossed his shoulder and another in the stomach erasing his smile, Gendry's body fell motionless to the floor a few feet from her

 

Her heart stopped when it hit the floor, she barely had time to roll behind a wall, dodging the next arrow. Through a crack in the wood, she can see the shooter to the right, a few steps from Gendry's body, she took the dagger from her belt. waited for him to begin reloading the beast, so she stand up and threw the dagger on his neck , he fell to the ground, choking with his own blood a painful death, still nowhere near what he deserved, Lord Swann's blond hair was easily recognizable

With the noise that the men from the inn came out and saw what had happened, they shouted for a maester to Lord Paramount, Arya turned, turning her back, she could see Gendry on the floor a pool of blood around her almost like her. dream, the arrow clung to her back, she never had the courage to approach and know if he still breathed


	15. Chapter 15

She never stopped being arya stark of winterfell

Only now did she command a castle, take care of the commun people, travel with the merchants when she felt trapped, or visit her family in winterfell. 

She had never disposed her's weapons or stopped fighting, she trained the men together with her husband, her dagger had only changed from her waist to be tied to her leg, giving her space to hold her son in her hip. 

She never thought about having kids, but she had a shy boy and a volunteer girl.

She never stopped being arya stark of winterfell, or the faceless killer when necessary, she never stopped being arya stark, just added Baratheon at the end

She just chose to live 

\------

The boy with his fat little legs ran through the field, with his black hair like night swinging in the wind when the father reached him and spinning the boy in the air, his eyes blue as the ocean shone with joy while the father tickled him, making him release screams that sounded like the most beautiful of the songs, the man laughed with the child that was almost a perfect replicate of him, if it wasn't for the long face of his mother, even his eyes being blue was already carried the steel from the north, the strength of his mother. 

The woman approached them with the baby in her arms with a slight smile on her face, the boy escaped from the man's arms and ran to his mother's, she bent down kissing his forehead lovingly, still amazed him how loving and ferocious the woman was with her's children, a real wolf defending her pack. The man approached her as she again settled the baby on her hip, he reached her and kissed her tenderly on the mouth causing the children to scream. 

\- ready to go home, my lord ? - she joked - we'll ship in an hour to be ready, don't be killed - she said, blinking and moving away, carrying the couple's children. 

\- is that a lady Stark command? -asked, the internal joke would never lose its charm

She turned and smiled reflecting her husband's expression...

-Don't call me that.

\- as you wish milady - gendy whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well she can be a lady and still kill people, she can be a independent woman and have a husband. And anybody knows Arya Stark can kill a man with one hand and hold a baby with another, so I don't see the point for that stupid end other than bad writing 
> 
>  
> 
> Last but not least fuck d&d

**Author's Note:**

> thank's for reading


End file.
